Finally September
by oppugno
Summary: Kate Beckett is wondering why Castle hasn't returned... and then she has to arrest him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short one shot that was inspired by the season three sneak peek. However, it's not yet complete. I do plan to add more. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Oh, and I of course, do not have the fortune of owning Castle, that goes to ABC, etc.**

Kate Beckett did not need Richard Castle following her around like a lost puppy. Or pulling her pigtails. Or making her job fun.

Her job wasn't supposed to be fun. Her cases needed all of her focus. And now, they had it. Her work was better than ever. She buried herself into cases that needed to be solved, and they got solved.

She didn't even miss him. That much. Anymore.

But, there were always these moments. These moments full of longing that overcame her, often late at night when she was the only one left at the precinct, when thoughts of Richard Castle crept into and occupied Kate Beckett's mind.

And lately, these moments had become more frequent. It was late September. Summer was over. So where was he? Why wasn't he back?

She thought back to May, and that heart wrenching goodbye they had shared. That was not the Richard Castle she thought she knew. That was the Richard Castle she had expected to get to know, on that day they'd first met, when she'd brought him in for questioning.

She had finally been ready to open up her heart. After all those years she had spent building up her wall, Richard Castle had knocked it down, almost effortlessly. But then, Gina showed up. She didn't get the chance to say what she wanted before he offered his hand to her as a goodbye. A handshake. She still couldn't believe it. And then, he turned around, arms linked with Gina, basically dismissed Kate's parting words that had unwillingly turned into a hopeful question.

"_See you in the fall?"_

"_See you in the fall."_

That very moment had replayed in her head over and over again. He should've been back already. Yet, here she was, staring at his empty chair for what was likely the thousandth time, left wondering when he would return. If he ever even would.

"Yo, Beckett," Esposito's voice rang out, cutting through her thoughts, bringing her back to the precinct, where he and Ryan were standing in front of her desk. "We've got a call."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, I've been crazy busy. I'm thinking about adding another chapter or two, so it's still not finished.**

**I want to express so much gratitude to my friend, Brenna, who helped me pick out the crap. Without her, this chapter would seriously not exist.**

But Richard Castle didn't matter anymore. _Hadn't she_, Kate thought, as she led her boys down a hallway_, been dying to be rid of the insufferable child he acted like anyways_? Kate Beckett had lived without Castle before, and she could certainly do it again. Besides, this call would be handled a lot easier without everyone worrying about him getting shot.

Kate's eyes canvassed the scene, her eyes meeting with those of a poster's, and slowly settling onto the tampered door. They drew their guns while she cautiously peered through the crack. Kate then pushed through the door, Esposito and Ryan right behind her, each of them checking every angle of the room that had been ripped apart.

Clearing the first room, they each found cover, and took in the scene in front of them. Absolutely everything had been trashed, and after hearing the sudden crash that came from behind the black door they faced, it seemed like they weren't finished.

Using two fingers, she signalled towards Ryan and Esposito, and then pointed towards the door. They rushed through, guns up, fingers poised to pull their triggers at any second, each of them shouting commands.

"_NYPD! DOWN! RIGHT NOW!"_

In front of her was a man, his face concealed by the shadows, standing in front of a bed. An unmoving body lay in the bed.

Ryan saw it first, _"GUN!" _He fired of a shot, and the figure flinched.

"_Whoa!" _

Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito all froze. That was a voice they knew all too well. A voice that was usually sarcastic and mocking. One that spoke inappropriate things at the most inappropriate times. One that was usually on their side of the line. Their faces morphed from cold and serious to complete shock.

"_Castle?" _She was struggling to keep her voice steady. The disbelief she felt was clear in her tone. The hurt she felt? That she was scrambling to conceal.

The last time Castle had worn an expression even close to the one on his face was when Kate's apartment blew up. But of course, no one had been around to see that. This time though, his face showed more astonishment than pain. _"Beckett?"_

They were all lowering their guns. This was Castle. He wasn't supposed to be facing their guns. This wasn't right. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_I…" _ His voice trailed off as he started looking around, grasping for an explanation. Unaware, he waved his arms.

Instinct kicked in, the three of them raised their guns again. This wasn't Castle. This was just another stranger and just another crime scene.

"_Down! Down! Put it down!"_

They were all yelling at him. He was their friend. Their partner. And here he was, being treated like one of their suspects. Hurt flooded visibly through him, too shocked to mask it.

"_Drop it, scum bag!" _They all flinched at that one.

"_No, no, it's okay!" _He was frantically trying to reassure them. He was Castle. Killer of patience, maybe, but of actual humans, in real life? Never.

"_It never is." _Kate approached Castle for the first time in months. _"Castle, turn around! Richard Castle, you are under arrest for murder." _

And then she cuffed him.

**That's it for Chapter 2! I'd love to hear what you think.**


End file.
